


The One Casper Haunts

by ChelleBee53



Category: Casper the Friendly Ghost (Short Films 1945-1959)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Recurring Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: While appearing on an interview show, Casper demonstrates some of hisghostly powers, and reveals that there is one person whom he haunts.My invented character, Helen Barlowe Rochester, makes her fourth appearance here.





	The One Casper Haunts

"Ladies and gentlemen," said popular television personality Helen Barlowe Rochester, "my guest today is  
someone [she deliberately avoided using the word "some _body_ "] you all know and love, Casper, The Friendly Ghost!"

Casper smilingly acknowledged the applause of the studio audience.

"Casper," Helen said, "I would like to thank you very much for agreeing to appear on my show today."

"It's my pleasure," Casper replied. "Of course, I can also _disappear,"_ he added, suiting action to words.  


The audience clapped and cheered. Some of them even whistled and stamped their feet

Casper re-materialized and took a bow.

"Thank you for that demonstration," Helen said.

A man in the front row raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Helen

"I'd like to see Casper go through the wall and then return."

The audience began chanting, "Go through the wall! Go through the wall!"

Casper obligingly went through the wall on the left side, and returned on the right.

The audience, to use a cliche, went wild.

"Now," said a woman in the third row, "how about giving us a good, loud _boo_?"

"I'm sorry," Casper said, "but I don't bee-oh-oh."

"That's right, because you are a friendly, rather than a scary, ghost," Helen said.

"Well," Casper said, "I don't see the sense in deliberately scaring people."

"And you never haunt anyone," said Helen. 

"That," Casper said, "isn't quite true."

"Are we about to have a revelation here?" Helen asked. " _Is_ there somebody you haunt?"

"Yes," Casper said.

The audience gasped. 

"There _is_ someone I haunt," Casper went on. "I never actually go to visit him, but I haunt him  
every day of his life. I haunt a certain drunk driver."


End file.
